You're not alone
by lilly flower forever
Summary: When Lily suffers a terrible loss an unlikely person is there to help her.


You're not alone

**Hi guys! I have so many ideas now. I will be randomly doing something then an idea will suddenly pop into my mind. And it will be totally unrelated to what I was doing before. Any way this one is kinda sad… **

**Disclaimer: If I did own Harry Potter the whole thing would be entirely different. Maybe. I am expecting you to review! -**

…**.**

Our story begins with a girl.

Her name was Lily Evans.

Lily Evans went to a school called Hogwarts and she hardly ever got to go home.

Lily loved going home only because off her parents.

Lily's parents were good and kind and they loved Lily very much.

She loved them too.

They were the only ones that understood her,

Comforted her,

And were always there.

But one day all that changed…

It was the first day back at holidays and Lily had gone to sleep late the night before to the promise of a fun day out the next day.

She woke up early to get ready for going out.

Lily finished getting ready and ran to her parent's room to wake them up.

But they were not there…

Lily thought it was strange.

Her parents didn't normally wake up this early.

But maybe they were already downstairs.

Maybe they thought she wanted to sleep in.

She doubted it.

She ran downstairs anyway

To find the kitchen empty…

She ran about the house looking,

Searching,

Calling

For someone

Any one,

Any one at all.

But there was no one there.

She felt more and more alone every minute.

Maybe they forgot her.

Or maybe they were getting some extra stuff.

Maybe they would be back soon.

She sat down and consoled herself with that thought.

Lily repeated it to herself in her head.

_They would be back soon,_

_They would be back soon._

She waited

And waited,

And waited some more

Soon she heard a knock at the front door.

Lily jumped up thinking it was her parents.

But wait… her parents didn't need to knock.

She frowned to herself thinking.

Then she opened the door to see…

A man and a woman

In uniforms…

Lily felt a chill go through her.

"Excuse me? Are you Miss Lily Evans?"

The man asked.

Lily nodded silently.

"Well miss, I'm sorry to say that your parents and sister died in a tragic car crash on their way here to collect you."

Suddenly Lily felt numb.

"I'm sorry dear."

The woman said kindly.

And just like that they were gone.

Lily Evans felt her whole world collapse as she fell to the floor.

She was all alone now.

Or so she thought…

She was overwhelmed with grief.

Lily burst into tears and buried her head in her hands.

She had been crying for a while when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Lily looked up, shocked.

She had thought she was all alone.

Yet now standing in front of her was her enemy,

James Potter.

"What are you doing here?"

She sniffed.

James looked at her tear stained face and messy hair.

"I heard about your parents."

He said softly.

"Oh."

She dropped her head back down, eyes filling up with tears again.

"Lily, don't cry. It's ok."

James gently put a finger under her chin and lifted it up so she was looking at him.

He started to rub small circles on her arm as she just looked at him, her vision blurry with tears

"How would you know?"

She finally chocked out.

"Just trust me. I know from experience."

Lily realized James had gone through the same experience of losing a loved one.

"Oh."

Was all she managed to say again.

James lowered himself down next to her and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle hug.

And for once in her life she didn't push him away.

She didn't resist him.

She allowed herself to be comforted.

After several hours of just sitting there Lily's crying had stopped.

And she decided to speak.

"James?"

She said tentatively.

"Mmm?"

James said sleepily.

"How did you know my parents were –uh… no longer living?"

James chuckled.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out."

"James, tell me."

Lily said with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. I have an invisibility cloak."

He said smiling slightly resting his chin on the top of her head.

"How did you get one? Oh, never mind. It doesn't matter."

Lily said snuggling closer to him

"James?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you… for being here for me."

Lily said a little while later.

"Lily, it's fine. Come home with me and my family will take care of you."

James said offering his hand to her.

"O-ok."

She said cautiously.

James led her out of her home and to his house where his parents welcomed her and made her feel better.

Lily spent the rest of the holidays with James,

And ended up falling in love with him.

They went back to Hogwarts as girlfriend and boyfriend.

Every one was amazed.

Just before the holidays Lily had hated James.

But now she loves him.

Lily never really got over her parents death but with James around she never had to feel sad.

And she never felt lonely.

…

**All done! I have had this idea for a while but I only just decided to write it. Oh by the way I may do a sequel to this one but in James POV. Tell me if you want me to write a sequel! Please review!**

**Does anyone want a sequel?**


End file.
